Big Sumo
* * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *42 *56 (UP1)|fire_rate = 100 (650 rpm)|capacity = 250 (max 1250) (500 default)|mobility = *105 *12 (weight) *60 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |range = Medium-long|theme = Military-themed|cost = *350 *270 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = |released = 12.2.0}} The Big Sumo is a Primary weapon introduced in the 12.2.0 update. Appearance It is a Japanese belt-fed light machine gun with a long barrel. Strategy It deals great damage, fire rate, high capacity and atrocious mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to maximize its damage. *Switch to high mobility weapon in case you want to move a lot. *Take advantage of its high capacity, tied with the fire rate of 100, firing 11 rounds a second. *Useful for tearing down enemy armor. *Useful for backing up teammates. *This weapon features an outstanding accuracy, so back off if you want to fire continuously. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. *You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a Backup weapon like the Dual Machine Guns to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too, but close to medium ranges are best for the weapon's use. *Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. *With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Area damage can make short work on its users. *Its mediocre mobility cannot let its users easily escape frolm chaotic situations. *Take the time to attack the users when they reload as the long reload time can be a burden to the users. *Sniper weapons can easily deal with its users from long range, but be warned that it is very accurate that skilled players can kill you with this weapon in that range. *Although it is a primary, it is effective in medium-long range, so avoid camping in one spot as stationary players are easy pickings for this weapon's users. *Flank its users so as to waste the user's ammo. However, do not do it in a pattern, since skilled players can estimate your position while firing. Firing sound *Warmaster's Theme *Military-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the Japanese Sumitomo NTK-62 (Type 62) light machine gun. **In Japanese term, it is called 62式7.62mm機関銃 Rokuni-shiki Nana-ten-rokuni-miri Kikanjū. (ろくにしきななてんろくにみりきかんじゅ) **However, despite the real life variant being equipped with the 30-round magazine atop the receiver, its game counterpart has 250 in a single magazine clip. **At the same time, its design bears resemblance ti the Bren machine gun. *Its mobility has been increased from 100 to 105 (reducing the weight of 14 to 12) *In the 14.1.0 update, its accuracy was greatly improved, making it a medium/long-range weapon. *In 14.2.0 update, its cost was reduced from 430 to 230 . *It has been given "Armor Bonus" in the 15.3.0 update. *The bipod became usable in the 15.4.0 update. *The sumo is a competitive full-contact wrestling sport where a rikishi (りきし) (wrestler) attempts to force another wrestler out of a circular ring (dohyō) or into touching the ground with anything other than the soles of his feet. The characters 相撲 literally mean "striking one another". *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 to conform with the Pixel Gun's 15.4.0 efficiency system. At the same time, its firing sound was changed to that of Warmaster's, and that its accuracy is buffed a bit. *Its damage was slightly increased in the 16.7.0 update. *The weapon shape itself is wuite similar to that of Veteran (not "Veteran"). *Its reserve capacity was increased crom 1000 to 1250 in 16.9.0 update. *Its cost was adjusted in the 17.9.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Bipod Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary